Naruto : level 6
by XxArmag1714xX
Summary: Dans la ville académique, il existe des espers de niveau 0 jusqu'au niveau 5 et ça depuis sa création. Mais une personne sortie de nulle part avec un pouvoir défiant toute logique réussi a atteindre a l'age de 7 ans sans formation, le niveau 6! Naruto Uzumaki est prêt a chambouler les événements a venir.


**Yo! Voici la réécriture (1ere version) de Naruto Otsutsuki : Naissance d'une légende. Cette version contiendra un crossover avec 2 mangas ou (light novel) appelé To aru kagaku no railgun et To aru majutsu no index.**

 **Cette histoire va commencer au canon de To aru kagaku no railgun.**

 **Le Naruto dans cette histoire aura les mêmes pouvoirs que je prévoyais de donné dans l'histoire originel. Aussi il est né dans ce monde, ses parents sont toujours Kushina et Minato mais sont mort lorsqu'il est arrivée a la ville académique. Le bijuu seront des animaux de compagnie de Naruto (ben ouai, j'aime bien le bijuu pourquoi les séparer de Naruto ^^). Le pouvoir esper de Naruto sera la production de chakra qui donc lui permet de tout faire. Aussi, dans Naruto sera le seul a avoir débloqué le niveau 6, vu a quelle point le pouvoir est développer, polyvalent et capable a même de réécrire la réalité ce qui est une des choses qui peut bloqué la capacité de Accelerator à utilisé les vecteurs et aussi parce que la capacité de Touma n'a pas d'effet puisque le chakra est une énergie naturelle que possède tout être vivant (faite comme si c'était vrai, c'est une fic) et que** **Imagine Breaker** **est une capacité qui nie que le surnaturelle** **. Il est possible que je prenne aussi d'autres capacités d'autres manga pour Naruto ou d'autres personnages.**

 **Couple : Pour Naruto, petit harem (3 filles), je vous laisse décidé pour qui vous voulez.**

 **Touma : Harem ? Une seule personne ? Aucun ? A vos buzzer.**

 **Naruto et Touma sont amis et dans la même classe.**

 **Je ne possède pas les mangas listé au dessus. Mais j'aimerais bien me retrouver dedans. :p**

Chapitre 1 : Je suis Naruto Uzumaki : le dieu esper.

La ville académique. Elle se trouve prés de Tokyo au Japon. Cette ville est dite avoir une technologie qui n'apparaîtra que dans 30 ans pour le reste du monde. Elle est aussi la ville ayant le plus d'étudiants au monde, d'où son nom de ville académique, puisque sur les 2,3 millions d'habitants qui habite dans cette ville, 80% sont des étudiants. Mais la particularité de cette ville ne s'arrête pas a son nombre impressionnant d'étudiant ou sa technologie futuriste mais aussi au faite qu'une bonne partie de ses habitants ne sont pas des humains normaux puisque ces derniers peuvent utilisé des capacités surnaturelles. Ces humains sont appelés : Espers. Prés de 60% de la populations sont des espers. Les espers sont classé par des niveaux allant initialement du niveau 0 à 5. Le niveau 0 signifie que vous n'avez aucune capacité ou que votre capacité n'est généralement pas en mesure d'être mesurable. Puis pour les espers dont leur puissance peut-être mesurer il est classé de niveau 1 à 5. 1 étant le plus faible, 5 étant le plus puissant. Seulement 7 ont pu atteindre le niveau 5 depuis la fondation de la ville académique.

C'était jusqu'à que Naruto Uzumaki arrive.

Les scientifiques ont essayé de pousser les divers niveau 5 surtout le n°1: Accelerator, a essayer d'atteindre le niveau 6 sans résultat. Mais il y a 10 ans de cela, un jeune garçon au cheveux blond et yeux bleus avec des marques de moustaches sur les joues, 3 de chaque cotés, arrive dans la ville académique pour essayer de contrôler son pouvoir énorme, ses parents ayant peur qu'il se blesse ou qu'il tue quelqu'un par accident avait décidé de l'envoyé dans cette ville pour l'aider. Les scientifiques lui firent passé une série de test pour voir quelle est son pouvoir. Naruto a fait plein de chose : créer de l'eau, de la foudre, du feu, de la terre, et du vent à partir de rien et avec une grande puissance derrière. Il ont réussi a détecter comment il pouvait crée toute ces choses et découvrirent que dans le corps de Naruto, un système étant une copie exacte de la circulation sanguine qui transportait non pas du sang mais une sorte d'énergie bleue. Les scientifiques lui ont donnée le nom de chakra.

A la fin de la batterie de test, les scientifiques ont demandé a Naruto de créer l'attaque la plus puissante attaque ou capacité qu'il pouvait pour qu'ils puissent mesurer son niveau esper. Naruto d'instinct a fait un signe de la main étrange devant sa bouche qui se gonfla et crachat un raz-de-marée de flamme qui détruisit tout sur son passage. Les scientifiques étaient bouche bée a l'affichage de puissance et le furent encore plus lorsque la machine annonça le résultat.

Niveau 6.

Naruto Uzumaki, un enfant de 7 ans qui ne contrôle pas son pouvoir et qui vient d'arrivé a atteint un pouvoir esper de niveau 6.

Le surintendant de la ville académique Aleister Crowley a personnellement pris en charge l'enfant et l'a aidé a former ses pouvoirs et le gamin a été une mine d'information pour le surintendant. Ils ont compris que Naruto n'avait aucune limite a son pouvoir. Il pouvait utilisé tout les éléments qui existaient et même qui n'existaient pas au point qu'il y avait même un élément qui lui permettait de créer ce qu'il voulait a partir de rien. Il pouvait aussi utilisé aussi son chakra pour améliorer son corps au point que soulever plusieurs tonnes n'était pas un problème pour lui. Le plus spectaculaire fut lorsqu'il appliqua son 'chakra' a ses yeux : il changeait de forme et d'apparence en fonction de la quantité de chakra qu'il mettait dans ses yeux, il trouvait 5 formes : byakugan, sharingan, rinnegan, tenseigan et rinne-sharingan. Les techniques qu'il pouvait faire avec eu ont été impressionnant. Naruto a essayer une expérience, avec l'autorisation de Aleister, a utilisé des armes blanches avec chakra. Ils ne furent pas déçu. Les katanas coupaient tous comme si c'était du beurre. Il a aussi vu qu'il pouvait se déplacer sur les mur ou plafond et se téléporter.

Naruto passa 10 ans a s'entraîné sous la supervision de Aleister et Naruto, par son statut de niveau 6, obtient des privilèges lui permettant de faire ce qu'il veut, même enfreindre la loi (a condition que cela nuisent à personne) et ne répond qu'au surintendant. Il peut prendre en charge l'académie ville en cas de crise.

Durant ses 10 ans tout le monde connaissait qu'un niveau 6 existait. Mais malgré ça, la personnalité de Naruto, qui était chaleureuse et aidait les autres dans le besoin, permit à Naruto de ne pas avoir trop de mal a se faire des amis. Parmi eux, il y avait Kamijou Touma, qui fut dans la même classe que lui et qui se plaignait tout le temps de sa malchance bien que cela n'arrive pas quand Naruto est là. Il y avait aussi une des niveau 5 classé 3eme et surnommé Railgun : Misaka Mikoto qui essayait de vaincre Naruto en vain mais Naruto l'entraînait depuis quelques années et c'est grâce a lui qu'elle est devenu niveau 5. La 3eme personne est celle que l'on s'attendait le moins : Accelerator. Naruto a donnée son amitié a Accelerator lorsqu'il se sont rencontré i ans et a vu que il n'était pas affecter. Accelerator l'a remercié abondamment et leur amitié a grandit au point ou il était frère dans tous sauf le sang.

Mais Naruto dans toute sa puissance, ne pouvait pas échappé a la pire chose qu'il peut nous arrivé lorsque l'on a 17 ans : l'école.

'' Très bien, tout le monde, taisez-vous et écoutez. Nous allons passé le test d'évaluation de niveau, veuillez suivre sensei. Ah oui Uzumaki-kun, j'ai reçu le message du conseil d'administration, tu n'as pas besoin de le faire, vu que tu l'as déjà fait. Tu es donc libre pour le reste de la journée. '' a déclarer une loli au cheveux rose nommé Tsukuyomi Komoe.

Cette fille, bien que physiquement âgée de 12 ans et en faite une des personnes les plus âgée de la VA.

'' Ok sensei, mais le patron n'est jamais venu, je suis juste un clone. Bye ! '' et avec un pouf, 'Naruto' disparaît dans un petit nuage de fumée.

La classe et Komoe regarda et ne purent s'empêcher de soupirer à la chance qu'a Naruto de faire des clone qui permette de transférer les souvenir.

Avec le vrai Naruto.

Naruto se dirigeait vers un restaurant aprés un message de son amie Mikoto qui lui demandait de venir. Arrivant devant, il entra et aperçut Mikoto avec 3 autre filles. L'une d'elle portait le même uniforme que Mikoto tandis que les 2 autres portaient un unforme différent. Il s'approcha d'eux et avec un sourire malicieux chargea son doigt avec de l'eau et libéra une toute petite quantité sur sa tête surprendre Mikoto.

'' Qu'est ce qui se passe ? '' dit une Mikoto agitant la tête frénétiquement pour enlevé l'eau dans ses cheveux mais aussi pour trouver le coupable. Et ne vu qu'un hilare Naruto.

'' HA HA HA ! T'arrive encore a tomber dedans. '' ria encore Naruto.

'' Tais-toi ! Je vais te faire payer pour toute les fois où tu m'as fais ça ! '' dit avec colère Mikoto.

Les 3 autres regarde avec confusion l'échange verbal entre Naruto et Mikoto.

'' Onee-sama, qui est cette homme ? '' demanda jalousement une fille avec des queues de cochon jumelles.

'' Voyons Mikoto, tu m'as toujours pas présenté a ta petite amie et tes 2 autres amies. Je suis bléssé. '' déclara de façon moqueur Naruto.

'' Tais-toi Kuroko n'est pas ma petite amie et les 2 autres filles sont des amies a Kuroko nommée Saten Ruiko et Uiharu Kazari. ''

Naruto salua : '' Enchanté, je suis Naruto Uzumaki , un amie d'enfance de Mikoto-chan. ''

Cela laisse les 3 autre filles cloué sur place, l'esper le plus puissant, surnommée le dieu Esper, le seul esper a avoir atteint le niveau 6 se tenait devant eux.

'' Enchanté Uzumaki-sama. '' dit les 3 filles d'une même petite voix respectueuses.

'' Uzumaki-sama, on me l'avait jamais faite celle-là ? Appellé moi Naruto ou Naruto-san qui sous êtes mal à l'aise, ''

'' Hai, Naruto-san. ''

Naruto soupira : '' Donc Mikoto pourquoi tu m'as appelé et demandé a venir te rejoindre, pas que me présenté a tes amies me dérange ? ''

'' Je voulais juste te demander si tu voulais passer la journée avec nous, comme je me doute, que tu n'a pas eu a passer le test de niveau annuel ? ''

'' Ouai pourquoi pas, j'ai rien de prévu aujourd'hui. ''

Et a ses paroles tout le monde se leva et sortit.

 **Voila le chapitre 1, j'espere que ça vous a plus, ce chapitre était plus pour vous montrer comment était Naruto dans cette fic et a quelle moment ça commence. Je vais a la fois mélangé les arcs de kagaku avec ceux de majutsu, pour l'instant, nous nous trouvons dans le canon de kagaku.**

 **Bon je n'ai rien a ajouté.**

 **Donc fin d'histoire, au revoir, rideau.**


End file.
